


Vanilla Bean Noel

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoongi grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up while the rest stared in awe .Jimin widened his eyes and let out a small squeak . Yoongi  pushed the boy against the locker ." Don't try to hurt my jiminnie again " He whispered , almost near his ear and let go of his neck .





	Vanilla Bean Noel

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @boombayahing ^^ ! I felt like I didn't do the last fic justice so I wrote another one . I hope you like it .

**1.)**

The river flows , carrying the moon and stars with it , its stream gushes down and it's transparent , not blue or white either . There are trees , orange and yellow leaves , which crinkle under your feet . There are clouds , in the sky , and breath in the air . Here it's home , in Daegu .  
But no body really comes here . That's why 3 year old Min Yoongi is lonely .  
And he feels even more lonely when he couldn't find his mother anywhere .  
It had been a rough day for the little toddler already . He hadn't slept peacefully that night because his stomach kept on aching . When he had woken up , he felt whiny and tired . He was frustrated . He needed his breakfast and his mother was nowhere to be seen . He raced downstairs . Checked the bedroom and the kitchen , and all of the bathrooms .  
No , she indeed had gone somewhere .  
He helplessly carried himself upstairs , a pout evident on his face .  
Outside , a warm sun was shining with drizzle of rain falling down , which was weird because the atmosphere here had just been a terrifying storm . In fact , Yoongi had been so scared that he had hidden himself under his white duvet , his small feet cradled against his chest .  
A sudden click of the door and he hears the doorbell ring .  
" Yoongi " he hears his mothers voice and there was no doubt hat he had run very fast to open the door .  
There , standing in front of him , was surely his mother. Pale white skin like him , small pink lips and a smile which everyone adored .  
She was wearing a yellow dress with flowers decorating it and yoongi giggled when his mother tickled his tummy .  
But he noticed something weird in her mother's arms . It was New , since Yoongi have never seen 'it' before .  
It was tightly wrapped in a red blanket but Yoongi could still see its pink tiny feet poking through it .  
His mother smiled as she bent down to be as the same level with him and lifted the cover off .  
It had a face , Yoongi could make out , small and plump and its eyes were closed . Yoongi almost flinched when it let out a gurgle which startled him and his mother let out a laugh .  
" his name is jimin " she whispered with a smile and yoongi let out an oh .  
" He's a baby " she tried to tell Yoongi but he was already too confused with what was happening .  
Why was there someone other than Yoongi in his mother's arms ?  
" His mother was running a fever . She couldn't take care of him alone . So we will be taking care of this baby today . "  
" They are the new neighbors . Just shifted here " She said and yoongi nodded , although he couldn't make sense out of her words because he was too focused on looking at him.  
   
" Can I hold him ?" He asks and his mother nods , a slight rose blush painted on her cheek .  
Yoongi feels a slight jiggle in his arms . It's warm he thinks .  
" Now , you take the baby and rock him like this " His mother says and holds jimin together with Yoongi , swaying him softly .  
The baby let out a yawn and yoongi giggled .  
" I think it's time to feed him " His mother says and tries to take jimin in her arms . But Yoongi doesn't want him to go away .  
" oh Yoongi . He will be just here . I think he is hungry just like you yeah ? Let me get you both breakfast "  
His mother tried to pry away jimin from Yoongi but as soon as she does , jimin starts crying , small droplets of tears coating his face and yoongi shushes him .  
" Oh dear . I think he has grown too fond of you . Would you mind taking care of him while I heat up some milk ?"  
And yoongi being the good boy he is ( and also because he may be likes the tiny weight in his arms a bit too much ) replies an okay and lets jimin cuddle on to his chest .  
He goes upstairs , just like his mother told him to and jimin squirms in his arms .  
Outside , it was still raining , but Yoongi wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
**2.)**

  
14 years old Jimin stumbled around the hallway . He had to put his books into his locker . It was a lunch break and he had almost reached the cafeteria when suddenly he tripped over something and fell face first on the ground .

It was one of the boy's legs who was stifling a laugh as Jimin tired to get up with his shaky hands and trembling small legs .  
He put his face in his hands .

He knew the other kids didn't like him , and that they made fun of him and didn't want to see him . But what had he done wrong to deserve this hate ?

  
His lower lip wobbled and a tear reached reached his eyes as he got up . People were smirking and laughing , pointing at him , calling him a "faggot" and a " crybaby " .  
He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands .  
Jimin was almost about to run away and leave , to go cry in the washroom ,when he felt a hand on his shoulder .  
" Hey you ! " He heard someone's voice , a voice he recognized very clearly and he felt his heart calm down when he saw who it was .  
Yoongi .  
Yoongi grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up while the rest stared in awe .

Jimin  let out a small squeak and widened his eyes . Yoongi pushed the boy against the locker .  
" Don't try to hurt my jiminnie again " He whispered , almost near his ear and let go of his neck .  
The said boy , ran away quickly from them . Apparently , he easily became scared of Yoongi .  
Everyone were , in fact . Yoongi was a senior and he wasn't someone to mess with and realizing it , slowly and slowly , all of them fled the scene .  
" Are you okay ?" He asked , faintly , cupping jimin's cheeks and holding him close as Jimin buried his head in his chest .  
Jimin cried , almost in inaudible sobs and the older felt his heart break at the sight .  
" Ssshshh now " he cooed and rubbed jimin's forehead  
Jimin began to feel better .

**3.)**

 Jimin was currently chewing at the tip of his pencil . He sighed , looking below . There were a lot of questions that his maths teacher had assigned him to do and honestly his head hurt .  
He couldn't solve them . Everytime he did , his answer came out wrong .  
Beside him , he felt a body shift . Yoongi .  
It was currently 1 PM and today had been a holiday . Yoongi and Jimin had both come to jimin's house and Jimin had completely forgotten that he was there with him , lying on the bed next to Jimin , his head on a pillow .  
" What's wrong Jimin ?" He questioned coming closer , asking the frustrated younger boy .  
" These are too hard to solve , hyung " He whined . Jimin took off his glasses and closed his eyes .  
" You're ! Such a kid ! " Yoongi sighed and motioned for Jimin to look at him .  
" See" he began and Jimin stared at the page . Yoongi added , subtracted and found out the root .  
" That's how you do it " Yoongi beamed and Jimin smiled , nodding his head .  
" Now , I am very hungry , Jimin -ah . I am just going to drop by the kitchen and find something to eat . Do you want something too ?" Yoongi said and Jimin shook his head as no .  
" I am fine , hyung . " He smiled again , showing his cute dimples and golden freckles .  
Yoongi smiled back .  
-  
**4.)**  
Jimin laughs . The water splashes on his face and he lets out a fit of giggles

. He takes of his eyeglasses to not make them wet and scoops up the poolwater in his hands and throws it back at yoongi , who lets out a groan but smiles his gummy smile afterwards .  
They are at the swimming pool . Yoongi' swimming pool to be exact . It's big , with blue , crystal clear water filled up in it .  
Jimin is wearing his shirt and shorts and has his legs dipped in pool , swaying his feet at the ripples , while Yoongi is shirtless , swimming towards jimin and jimin laughs .  
Yoongi persuades jimin to join him but apparently he is too scared because " you could drown in there ! " jimin shrieks .  
Jimin stares at yoongi , watches the way how his muscles flex and relax . And he must have been staring too intently because Yoongi almost catches him off guard , and grins at him .  
Yoongi comes out and sits back up ,next to Jimin . The water droplets are tricking down his tanned abs and the sun is shining on his face .  
And jimin swears his heart skips a beat a little bit when Yoongi faces him , and smiles at him again , showing him his pale cheeks and rosy lips .  
Yoongi nuzzled his face onto jimin's waist and hugged him , on the side of the pool , and wraps his arms around jimin's small body .  
" I love you so much jiminnie" he murmurs against jimin's stomach , the pool water off his body making Jimins shirt wet .  
They stay like that , for a while , under the sun , before jimin manages to stutter out with a weak voice .  
" I - I love you too ... hyung "  
Looking up with his dark brown eyes and a tiny pout , Yoongi nods his head .  
" I know "  
  
**5.)**  
Jimin stares at his reflection . He is standing in front of the mirror , his hair messed and his sweatshirt dropping below his knees . His reflection stares back at him .  
He sighs , running his hand though his hair and fixes his glasses on his face .  
He is ugly  
A faggot  
A waste of space  
Nobody wants him  
He thinks that , over and over again , feeling the tears prick at the half of his eyes , but no .  
He mustn't cry . At least he tries not to , but fails , as a stream of tears falls down his face , and he constantly tries to wipe it off , the fingernails scratching at his face , almost going red from the roughness of it .  
Yoongi is stunned when he enters the room .  
On the bed , a crying jimin laid . And he felt all the anger rush inside him , who had hurt his jiminnie ?  
" What's wrong " Yoongi questions him , running hands down his arms and legs . Putting his face in the crook of his neck , he mumbles just low enough for jimin to hear him ," I can't see you like this. Please stop crying . Otherwise ...I'll cry too "  
" I am not perfect hyung am I ?" Jimin turns his head towards Yoongi and yoongi sees him .  
His eyes were pink and his face was damp , from the tears .  
" I am ugly . I can't- can't be like you . I can never be as goo- good as you . Why do you still consider me as your friend ? I - I am just a waste of space " jimin manages to say between sobs and yoongi cups Jimins cheeks with his hands , wiping the tears of his face and kisses the top of his head .  
He pries Jimins hands away from his face and tilts his head .  
" Why would I love you if you were just a waste of space ? "  
" You may not be perfect , jimin . But you're my jimin . And you will always be and I love you so much . And I can never stop saying it " Yoongi smiles and jimin lets out small hiccups , while facing the other way , and blushing .  
Yoongi lets jimin lay his head on his lap and strokes his head 

  
**6.)**  
Now 18 years old Yoongi  stares into the blank space ahead of him . He is aware he is on a road and yep the snow has started to fall . He curses before pulling his scarf tighter around him and turning to walk on the other side of the road . He is going to Seokjin's house where the New Year's  party would be held . There would be loads of people , all of his childhood friends and relatives , and of course Jimin , the boy who makes his heart race .

 

His hand is wrapped around a present which he had personally brought for jimin , a beautiful ring with a ruby in the centre , placed in a pretty velvet box .  
As soon as he turns over  he spots a way too familiar body of a certain someone , shivering underneath the hood of a supermarket . His hair is dyed golden and there are snow flakes set on his cheeks .  
Jimin hurriedly runs towards him and accidentally topples Yoongi over .  
" oh gosh hyung ! I'm so sorry " He mutters quickly .  
" It's okay " Yoongi clicks his tongue and unwraps the scarf around him and moves Jimin over by groping his neck . He pulls off his jacket and puts it on jimin , who is instantly relieved on having the warmth spread through his entire body .   
" Park Fucking Jimin , what were you doing under a supermarket , shivering on New Year's Eve ?" He whispers and notices Jimin's cheeks develop a bright shade of red .   
" I - uh" jimin squeaks and Yoongi chuckles at his old habit of stuttering whenever he was nervous .  
" Okay so you know it's Christmas right ? Right . So I had bought this present for you but - "   
Jimin sputters in seconds and Yoongi glances at him , his pupils dilating .   
God , Jimin is beautiful .   
Jimin' eyes were reflecting golden specks all over his irises , his lips pink and pretty with a layer of gloss on top and his chubby cheeks looking as cute as ever .   
" But what ?' Yoongi finally comments , stepping out of his trance .  
" I heard some people you're a really famous person at school yeah ? And I couldn't give you that gift because well that would just be embarrassing. So I went last minute Christmas shopping for you but I forgot to bring my cell phone to get Tae to pick me up from home so i started to walk to Seokjin's house but it started snowing . So i stood near the supermarket "   
 " Sometimes you're really stupid , Jimin-ah " Yoongi whispers in a low voice and watches Jimin's face turn into one of confusion . Yoongi giggles before pulling jimin into a hug , hugging him closer and letting jimin place his head on yoongi's chest .   
" I would love anything you'd bring me " He mutters into jimin's hair and places a kiss on top jimin's head .   
Jimin hums slightly as lifts up his head , turning into a shy , giggling mess which Yoongi finds adorable .  
He gently lifts Jimin' chin with his fingers and places a chaste kiss on his cheeks .   
Yoongi hears the people in the street chant the New Year's countdown as he checks his watch . " 11:59 PM "   
" Oh no we are late " jimin frowns as he looks into the crowd . " I wanted to kiss you after the countdown !"  
" Don't worry " Yoongi frees his hand from his coats pocket and holds jimin's wrist with it . " I promise I'll, be the first one to kiss you "   
Yoongi dips lower and wraps his arms around Jimin's waist . He smirks lightly as he watched Jimin's amused expression .   
" I love you " jimin hears Yoongi say before he feels something warm pressing against his lips .  
" I love you too " Jimin whispers as he feels yoongi's warm breath fan over his face . He tasted of vanilla and cinnamon and jimin smiled before entangling his finger's in yoongi's soft silver hair and kissing him again .

[" What about the presents hyung? don't you wannna see them ? " 

" Ssh . The presents can wait . Just cuddle me for now "

" Are you for real ? We are literally in the middle of a street hyung "

" Who cares ? I want cuddles !" ]


End file.
